


Not Sebastian

by A Pinch of Sanity (LadySilverSerenity)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, TW: Violence, tw: rape, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilverSerenity/pseuds/A%20Pinch%20of%20Sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought to be dead, John isn't the only one to find someone in the absence of the Great Detective and Criminal Mastermind. Jim, however, is less than accepting upon his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sebastian

The spray of blood arched out from the back of his head in a moment of shocked silence before the crack of the accompanying gunshot whipped across the empty space between them, reverberating off the walls of the surrounding buildings. The echoes suspended in the still air as the scene froze for an impossibly long moment before the tension snapped like a stretched rubber band, jerking Sebastian to consciousness. He shot up, shivering involuntarily as the sweat on his skin chilled sharply in the soft breeze from the ceiling vent.  
"Mmmm, what's a matter?" muttered a sleep saturated voice from beneath the tousled curls beside him as Sarah shifted, disturbed from her sleep.  
"Nothing," he murmured, leaning down to brush the wayward locks from her forehead before pressing his lips softly against the concerned wrinkles of her brow. "Go back to sleep."  
Soothed by his reassurances, she hummed contentedly before rolling to her side, fluffing the pillow beneath her head as she settled again. Sebastian watched her, wanting to reach out and feel her warm skin against him, distracting him from the macabre performance replaying in his mind's eye, but tremors shook his hand as he lifted it to run it through her curls, and for a moment, the barest moment, he saw the blood dripping from it to drench the pristine sheets. Again the scene played across the personal imax of his memory; another time, another life he'd tried to leave behind clawing through the twisted alley of his past to clutch at his throat. He dropped his hand back to the mattress without touching her; not wishing to smear the filth of his sins over the innocence before him.  
Soon her breathing evened, and Sebastian heard a soft snoring as she drifted off. Knowing he wasn't going to fall asleep again any time soon, Sebastian quietly slipped out from beneath the covers, grabbing a pair of socks, athletic shorts, and a clean t-shirt before slipping out of the room. Throwing them on quickly, he donned his shoes before slipping out of the house, closing the door softly behind him.  
Today was two years. Two years since he stared down that scope, two years since he witnessed the scene that haunted his dreams and turned his life upside down. Picking a direction at random, he started to run; his feet pounded the pavement in frustration as he ran until he could forget.

Sarah woke, stirred by the shifting of the mattress as he settled on it behind her. Still a tad drowsy, she hummed softly as he snuggled up against her, his warm chest brushing against her back. The sheets rustled gently as he wriggled in, making himself comfortable, and she giggled lightly as he ran his hand over her bare side, tickling her unintentionally.  
"Good morning, Sebastian," she murmured, feeling him press himself against her as he leaned up to brush a kiss just below her ear.  
"Not Sebastian," a silky voice whispered, like smoke curling around her eardrum. Cold washed through her, ice pricking at her fingers and toes as goosebumps rose across her skin. Her muscles tensed as her mind blanked in panic, the unfamiliar whisper wiping the lingering traces of sleep from her conscious. She lay frozen as the strange man continued to run his strange hands over her body, a sudden slimy feeling trailing in their wake. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him chuckle behind her.  
"How primal a reaction. I can see why he likes you." Sarah felt her skin tighten as his breath played across the sensitive flesh of her exposed neck, sending loose strands of hair dancing lightly against her skin, the soft purr of the man's voice venomously predatory in her ear. She began to hyperventilate as his fingers wandered places she didn't want him to go, his soft chuckle vibrated sickeningly through his bare chest pressed against her back. "Now now, pet, breathing like that isn't a clever idea. Wouldn't want you to miss the show."  
At that, Sarah forced her frozen muscles to move, struggling against the strange man's grasp for the edge of the bed; if she could just free herself from his constricting arm, her phone was right there. God, where was Sebastian? Panic drove her and she kicked wildly, clawing at the arm around her waist. Her fingers grew sticky as she raked deep furrows over his forearms, the grunt of pain from behind her spurring her fight. His arm withdrew and she scrambled for the edge of the mattress, about to pull herself away when she felt the icy edge of a blade. The sharp prick of cold steal against her cheek tore an involuntary gasp from her throat, her limbs freezing mid-flail as she felt the edge of a blade break the skin.  
"That's better," he purred, stroking his free hand over her hair. "Wouldn't want you to struggle into my knife."  
A soft whimper escaped her lips as he increased pressure against her cheek, the cold edge catching and slipping as it carved into her flesh. Sarah pressed her head into the mattress, trying to escape the cutting blade as tears streamed from her eyes to soak the sheets beneath her face. She felt a tug at her shoulder as he tried to turn her to face him; a hoarse refusal slipped from her lips as she resisted. With a feral growl, the man ripped viciously at the knife and she tasted blood coating her tongue as she screamed, the blade scraping against her teeth. The knife began to cut into her gums, and she locked her jaw, sobbing through her gritted teeth in a futile attempt to stop the blade's progress. He pulled again at her shoulder, and this time Sarah complied, easing herself with a sob to lay prone on the bed, finally getting a look at her attacker. His black hair was in disarray from the struggle, dark, soulless eyes staring hungrily down at her, the predatory grin split his face in a manic smile.  
"What do you want from me?" she whispered, feeling her teeth pull at the fresh gap in her cheek as warm, coppery blood mixed with the rising bile in her mouth. She could feel it beginning to pool in the back of her throat and nearly choked on the taste, her stomach threatening to violently discharge what little remained inside. He moved suddenly, a cat pouncing on its prey, to pin her arms to the bed, his nose a hair's breadth from her cheek.  
"I want my tiger back," he whispered fiercely in her ear before licking a trickle of blood from the gouge he'd carved out of her face.

Sebastian's heavy footfalls slapped loudly against the sidewalk as he slowed to a stop, catching his breath for a moment before letting himself into the house. Hearing noises in the kitchen, he figured Sarah had risen while he was out and made a beeline for the kitchen entrance.  
"Sarah?" he called, wiping the sweat from his brow as he turned the corner, expecting to see her preparing their morning coffee. What he saw stilled his foot in the air, the back of his hand hovering above his eye where he'd been about to wipe the perspiration away.  
"Hello, Tiger," the soft voice echoed along the avenues of memory as Sebastian tried to take in the scene before him. Glass littered the floor, finely broken into hundreds of sinisterly glinting pieces. Sarah sat trembling, bare save for the blood trickling across her ivory skin and the thin ropes securing her to the bar stool. Soft whimpers rose from behind the curtain of curls hiding her face as she hunched forward, tears and blood dripping to land on her thighs, running down her legs in small rivulets. Flashes of memory played across Sebastian's sight: a sight down a scope, crosshairs resting on the man standing over Sarah's shoulder as he blew his own brains out. The scene executed in agonizing slow motion as he watched the predatory grin spread across the gaunt face of the same man standing very much alive in his own kitchen, looming behind his beaten and bound fiancee.  
"Jim." The hoarse whisper scratched at his throat as he dropped his hand to his side. "You're supposed to be dead."  
"Hmmmm, yes. I suppose this is rather a surprise for you, then." Jim reached forward to twine his fingers into Sarah's hair, jerking her head back. A pathetic sob leapt from her lips, and Jim struck like a snake, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. With a scream, she started to struggle, but Jim bit harder, the blood beginning to pool around his teeth. She stilled, biting her lips together in an attempt to stifle her sobs. Growling low, Sebastian took a step forward, but Jim anticipated his reaction and pulled his knife from its sheath to hold it to her throat. Letting her shoulder go, he rested his chin on his bite mark, grinning wickedly at Sebastian.  
"Quite the spirit she has." A small trickle of red began to drip from the corner of his mouth, Sarah's blood a gruesome lipstick for the resurrected criminal. Sebastian stilled again, and Jim gave a low chuckle. "There's a good tiger."  
Straightening, Jim spat the blood from his mouth, withdrawing the knife from her throat and letting go of her hair with a shove. He pulled out his kerchief to dab daintily at his lips while he continued to observe Sebastian, gleefully basking in the reaction he'd provoked from his caged tiger.  
"Jim." It took enormous effort for Sebastian to keep his voice steady. His hands shook as thoughts swarmed through his mind, not least of which was how, but the priority right now was Sarah. She had nothing to do with this; an innocent bystander caught in the smouldering remnants of a life he'd thought was dead. "Let her go."  
Jim narrowed his eyes sharply, surprise at Sebastian's statement flitted briefly across his face, followed by dawning comprehension. "Oh, dear me, Sebastian. Dear me," he tutted. "You didn't move on that quickly, did you? My have you changed." Raising the knife, he brought the flat of it to rest on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you actually... care about this little waif." He began to saunter slowly around her, casually trailing the flat of the blade over her skin as he paced, looking for what Sebastian saw in the pathetic creature before him. Fresh bruises were beginning to darken from Jim's morning fun, marring skin that was far too perfect for his taste. Jim frowned at her whimpering sobs; it was clear she couldn't handle the rough play he knew first hand Sebastian craved, so what did his tiger see in her? What did she have that could have stolen Sebby from him so quickly? A spike of savage jealousy stabbed through Jim's chest, and he let his hand slip.  
"Oops!" He grinned wickedly as the edge of the knife caught her skin, her redundantly annoying whimpers accenting the crunch of the glass beneath his shoes nicely. He heard the shuffle of Sebastian's feet behind him, and he chuckled softly. "I'd stay just there... unless, of course, you don't really care."  
"Damn it, Jim," Sebastian growled, helplessly restrained by the machinations of the criminal mastermind as surely as if he'd been bound with rope. His impotent frustration constricted his voice, turning what should have been raging screams into mangled shadows of a whisper. "What the hell does she have to do with this?"  
"She's a distraction," Jim snapped, coming to rest behind Sarah again, her quiet sobs a sweet sonata of agony in his ear. Jim tossed the knife to the floor at Sebastian's feet. "Dispose of her. We have work to do."  
Sebastian stared at the knife for a moment before looking back at Jim. "No."  
Jim recoiled as if slapped, a furious scowl curling the edges of his lips down. "That was an order, not a request."  
"No," Sebastian stubbornly replied, kicking the knife to skitter away through the broken glass. "Get out of my house."  
"You forget who's in charge here, Tiger." Jim's soft voice dropped to a dark whisper, sending warning shivers up Sebastian's spine, but Jim was unarmed now, and Sebastian knew from experience that Jim didn't have the strength to break someone's neck.  
"I don't work for you any more. Now get out."  
Jim grinned wickedly. "As you wish." With that, he grabbed Sarah by the shoulders, tipping her backwards as he stepped aside, the Sebastian's cries accompanied by Sarah's piercing shriek rang sweetly in his ears. Jim was pushing the back door open as her skull collided with the tiling, the grinding, solid crack of bone on stone reverberating through the floor. Her scream cut short as the scattered shards of glass ground into her bare back, biting deeply into her unprotected skin to gouge hungrily at her flesh. Questing shards dug roughly against her ribs as her head bounced from the initial impact, and she slid, the exposed edges of the embedded pieces catching on the uneven tile to tear further into her shoulders and back, carving jagged ribbons from her once flawless skin.  
A malicious smile split Jim's face as the door slammed behind him, sirens echoing in the distance. This would be quite the mess for Sebastian to sort out. Perhaps a night in lock-up would soften his stubborn streak.


End file.
